Tris' Life After Initiation
by HeartThrobbingFanticyLover
Summary: This is the story that will be somewhat related to Dreams of Intiamacy. Its set to take place the next morning. It starts with her choosing what she wants to do for the rest of her life in Dauntless. There is no war. There will be parties, clubs, amazing dates, and maybe some romantic moments between my favorite couple Fourtris. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Fav Follow Reveiw
1. Auther Notes

AN- Hello every one that read Dreams of Intimacy. This will be a story that follows it. I'm making this to tell you that I will be making a story. But I will not be starting it yet. I have my birthday tomorrow. The big 19. But this is here for you guys to leave comments on what you may want the story to have in it. I WILL NOT MAKE A TOBIAS POV. Sorry but I just can't get in his brian like Tris. But give me ideas of events you might want to be in this story.

There are things that will not happen in this story amd they are.

1\. Tris won't get pregos

2\. Tris and Tobias won't get married

3\. Will won't be an ass to Chris

4\. Marcus won't sture up shit

5\. Chris won't constenitly drag Tris shopping for lingerie or outfits. But that doesn't mean that it won't happen it will but not allot

6\. People dying

7\. No one from Allegiant that was outside the fence will be in here

Things that will possibly happen

1\. Eric might be gone along

2\. Peter got kicked out very shortly because Dauntless found out Peter tryed to kill Tris and stabbed Edward in the eye

3\. Caleb might not show up at all

4\. Tris' parents will live long healthy lives along with everyone else that might have died in Divergent Insurgent and Allegiant

5\. Tris and Tobias will be in love throughout the whole story maybe a few fights

6\. Divergent will not be hinted and killed but they are still hinting them for what you'll find out

7\. Beatrice/Tris&amp;Tobias/Four Zeke&amp;Shauna Uriah&amp;Marlene Christina&amp;Will and I have no clue who is will Lynn I'm not sure if she likes guys or girls I don't remember if it hits at it in the book

8\. There may be awesome parties

Jobs to pick from for certain ranks for Tris, Will, Chris, Mar, Uriah, Lynn and the four other Dauntless that I'll need names for

1\. Dauntless leader/Ambassadar 1-2

2\. Intelligence(Control Room) 3-5

3\. Initiation Instructor 1-6

4\. Factionless Patrol 6-9

5\. Guarding the Fence 6-10

6\. Patrol the city 6-8

7\. Guard the Faction Headcourters 6-8

8\. Misc. Compound Jobs (shop worker, club worker, cafeteria workers, tattoo artist, janitor, infermary personal) 1-10

THIS IS WHAT WILL BE FR YOU GUYS TO GIVE IDEAS FOR MY STORY. PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED YOUR OPION. PLEASE DON'T JUST READ THIS AND IGNORE IT. NOW HAVE A NICE NIGHT...xoxo HearttrobbingFantacyLover


	2. reply to my first guest review here

Thank you lovely guest who told me I have horrible spelling. Well since your a guest I can't message you so this is for you. I'm autistic so I have trouble spelling things. Its not my strong suit. So I won't always spell exceptionally like you guys. I'm also using an ap called writer. It doesn't have a great spell check like word on the computers. So I appreciate it if you won't be an ass to me because of my spelling. As for the asking what people want. I did that because I have chapter one in progress but I want some ideas that people want in here. Also I wanted to tell you what will be in and what won't be in here. So that's why I did it. If you don't like it then don't read my stories. My writing will get better when I use a computer and not my nook/tablet. Also if my fans help me in a kind way. Also I might have a beta who will help me. Her name is pookieortega if you haven't read her stories go read them now. They are amazing. I am also not going to post the first chapter till later this month. To busy with getting ready for college and hanging with my boyfriend and getting ready to see some of my friends in Pittsburgh. So that lovely guest that said that my writing is horrible and that I shouldn't ask what you guys like to have or give you guys a clue about what's going to happen in this story. Don't be rude to me this is my first time creating a story. So I want your guys help in a nice way not a jack ass kind of way. Also if you were trying to be nice when you said that well think again.

On the other note please continue the next chapter after this is the story. Hope you love it...


	3. 1 Job Selection

**AN- Well everyone here it is after the much long needed wait, here is the first chapter to my story called Tris' Life After Initiation. I want to thank my friend Neko-Angel246. She gave me the last 3 Dauntless Initiates that made it through Initiation. She helped with the names and description for each. I also would love to thank Pookieortega for giving me a name and description for a character. Now that I have all the names for the initiates that passed to become full Dauntless members, I can finally begin this story. I would still love some ideas for events that might happen in the story later on. But in this chapter Tris and her friends and the other 4 initiates choose their jobs and celebrate being a full member. Well I think you guys have read enough of this. Soooo without further a due Chapter 1 of Tris' Life After Initiation.**

I sit up in bed after a good night of sleep. I stretch my arms and yawn to get the rest of the sleepiness out of my body. During the stretch I feel a piece of paper on my pillow and pick it up.

_Tris,_

_I had to leave early to discuss things with Max. I didn't want to wake you because you looked soo peaceful while you slept, so I left this note for you. Don't forget you have to pick your job. The job ceremony will be held in the cafeteria after breakfast around 10. I'll see you there, so until then relax and have a good day._

_Love,_

_IV_

I set down the note and get up to take a shower. I wash my hair and step out with a towel wrapped around me while towel drying my hair. I go to my closet to pick out a tight red halter top that shows off my ravens on my collar bone, the Dauntless symbol on the front of my left shoulder and the Abnegation symbol on the back of my left shoulder and put it on. I grab a pair of tight black skinny, low-rider jeans and put them on. I grab my favorite pair of combat boots and slip them on. After I am dressed I go stand in front of my full length mirror and lightly apply some eyeliner around my eyes and put my hair in a braid. After that is done I look at myself for a few minutes. I still can't believe that I'm Dauntless and that this is my life.

I look at the clock as see that it is 9:35. I head out the door and meet Chris, Will, Uri, Mar, and Lynn on the way to breakfast. We sit at our normal table and chat about what we might want as jobs. Uri wants to work in controls along with his brother and Four along with helping out Lauren during Initiation part time. Chris and Will both want to do Factionless Patrol along with guarding the compound when they aren't in the Factionless sector. Mar wants to work in a clothing store, Lynn wants to help out Tori in her Tattoo parlor by giving tattoos and piercings and possible work in the hair salon. I zone them out after awhile thinking about what I figured out what I want to do besides helping Tobias with Initiation.

I jump when I hear the microphone screech from Max tapping on it. I start to look around for Tobias when I relies that it's time to choose our jobs but I can't find him. I start to worry because he said he would be here. But when Max calls for all of the Dauntless leaders to come up to welcome the new members while they choose their jobs. My mouth drops when I see Tobias walk up and stand by Max where Eric usually stands. I shack my head and turn to my friends to see the same surprised look on their faces. Chris is the first one to speak, "Did you know about this?" I think back to yesterday to see if he mentioned it but draw a blank, "No, No I didn't this is new to me to." We are interrupted by Max talking about welcoming us and how Dauntless are not know for long speeches.

When Max says the list of jobs there are to choose from they appear on the screen behind him with what looks like rank numbers by them. They pop up on the screen over his left shoulder. Which appear to be.

_1 Dauntless Leader/Ambassador position for ranks 1-2_

_1 position for Intelligence (Control Room) for ranks 3-5_

_2 positions for Initiation Instructor for ranks 1-6_

_2 positions for Factionless Patrol/Guarding the Faction Headcourters for ranks 6-8_

_2 positions for Guarding the Fence for ranks 6-10_

_2 positions for Patrolling the City for ranks 6-9_

_10 positions for Misc. Compound Jobs for ranks 1-10_

Which have to be the jobs like clubs, clothing stores, Tori's tattoo parlor, infirmary, cafeteria workers, and janitors.

When Max calls for the ranking list of this year's Initiates to come up. They pop up on the screen over his right shoulder.

_ 1\. Tris_

_ 2\. Uriah_

_ 3\. Lynn_

_ 4\. Mar_

_ 5\. Nicole(Nikki)_

_ 6\. Will_

_ 7\. Chris_

_ 8\. Skyler_

_ 9\. Aiden_

_ 10\. Felix_

After everything is up Max calls up everyone one by one and because I'm ranked number one everyone stares at me waiting for me to choose my job. I stand up and wipe my sweaty hands on my pants to try and relies the stress and make my way up to them to select my job. When I get up front Max gives me a pen to write my name by the job or jobs I choose. I shack my hands before grabbing the pen and writing Tris Prior by Dauntless Leader/Ambassador and Initiation Instructor. After I'm finished every member clap, stomps and cheers. I go sit down next to my friends and watch as they choose the jobs they want. When it gets to the Dauntless born named Nikki who appears to be the initiate that took over Peters place. She walks up and chooses Guarding the fence, Skyler a girl with long flowing brown hair with sky blue eyes gets up and chooses guarding the fence as well. Aiden who is a very muscular guy with jet black hair and silver colored eyes and Felix a tall yet lean and muscular guy with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes both choose patrolling the city.

After everyone chooses their jobs and the Dauntless members cheer really loud. I feel a pair of big, gentle, calloused hands lightly squeeze my shoulders. I turn around to see Tobias standing behind me with a half raised smirk on his face. I scowl at him before saying, "Why didn't you tell me you're a new leader of Dauntless? We could have celebrated last night." Tobias looks at me and gives me a light kiss between my eye brows and says, "Because I didn't know that I was going to be one till this morning. That's what Max wanted to talk to me. Apparently Eric got caught trying to make plans with Erudite's leader to have a war on Abnegation. So he asked me to take up the role as leader and I accepted so I could keep you and everyone else safe. Peter also got kicked out because someone slipped Max a tape of everything he did as an initiate so they let another initiate take his place." I must have a confused/worried look on my face because he assures me that it wasn't him just a great friend. I look as see Zeke tip his head and smile. I stand on my tip toes and give Tobias a light kiss on his lips. I turn around and look at my friends and smile. Uri annuluses really loudly, "There will be a party at my apartment around 4. There will be booze, music, games. The party will continue till around 8 then all of you have to get your ass out of my place unless you are a close friend of mine." Everyone cheers while me and Tobias walk to his place and hang out.

**AN- Well that's all that will be done for this chapter. The next chapter will pick up where this one left off and have the party. The 3****rd**** chapter will be what happens when everyone leaves around 8 except for Tris, Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Will, Chris, Lynn, Mar, and of course Uri because it is his place. Give me ideas of what you want the games to be and possible outfit ideas for the girls. I hope you guys loved this chapter. The next chapter should be up around sometime next week if things go well. Nikki will have a description in the next chapter.**


	4. 2 Getting Ready

**AN- I forgot to do the Disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is, I do not own Divergent or any of the characters they all belong to the amazing Veronica Roth. I own the plot and story for this fanfiction. I might have changed the first chapter a bit with some corrections I got from a family member. I had them read it to tell me if it's actually good or not because you guys don't really leave comment on my stories telling me if they are good and what you like. So please please leave a review it helps me understand what you guys like. But enough babble here is chapter two.**

Tobias and I walk to his apartment after everyone chose their jobs today. As soon as we are near the door, Tobias starts to leave kisses on my neck, when I try to get the key in the door. I gasp when he kisses behind my left ear and drop the keys. But when I try to grab them he stops me and pins me to the door. He leans forward and whispers in my ear, _"You look good, Tris." _All I can do is think back the first time he said that to me. When I was walking with Chris, Will, and Al, Tobias was by the chasm drinking. I had let Chris dress me; she picked a shirt that showed off the ravens on my collar. They weren't like my usual cloths that I wore then. But I smile at the memory. I say in a jokingly tone, "Tobias are you drunk?" He looks at me for a moment and I start to wonder if he gets the joke. But before I can do anything he says, "No, _I'm flirting with death._" I laugh after he finished what he said, he starts to join in.

After we laugh for what seems like forever, I grab the keys on the floor and open the door to his apartment. Once we enter his apartment, Tobias kicks off his shoes and kicks the door closed. Tobias walks to his fridge and grabs a bottle of water for himself while he asks, "What do you want to drink?" I say my usual which is water and he grabs one for me and hand it to me. I open it and start to drink it; Tobias decides then to ask me, "Want to move in with me?" I stop mid sip and stare at him thinking did he really just ask me that. I thought he understood. I would love to move in with him, but because of my fear I'm not ready. I need at least a year to get use to being here and to get over it. I take a few minutes before saying, "Tobias, I thought you understood. I'm not ready yet. I need some time to get use to being here." He looks at me for a moment before saying, "I know, but I still want to know if you would want to move in with me?" "Of course I want to move in with you, but I need time to get use to being here and being Dauntless" I say as I gently place my hand on his arm and smile at him.

After all that was settled, we sat on his couch and watched a movie. The movie was called Furious 7. Towards the end, we looked at the clock and saw that it was around 3:20 pm. We finished the last of the movie around 3:30 pm. I gave him a small kiss on his lips and stood up to stretch, "That was an amazing movie," I said, "It's kind of sad why they have to end the movie series. But it was over all the most amazing one of the series." Tobias nodded his head, "Yeah, it was. We should get ready and start to head out the party. You know how Uri is when we or anyone really is late." I give him a kiss before leaving to go to my apartment to get ready.

While I was getting my key into my door, I heard someone shout my name, so I looked around to see who is was and sure enough it was Chris. Chris was running over to me with what looked to be a bag of cloths and her make-up kit. I shake my head at her. She loves to have any chance she can get at to dress me up like her own model. I can normally win, but I guess I somewhat have no chance to this time, as soon as, she is in close range to me I ask her, "Chris, what's in the bags?" As if I don't already know what they are, but none the less she says, "Your clothes for the party. You can't go in that. You have to get new clothes for any party you go to." I shake my head before I speak, "Chris, I have enough clothes to get dressed, I don't need to always buy new clothes for parties. They aren't my excuse to buy new clothes to have a chance at buying new clothes all the time."

I open my door, "Any ways what I have on is fine." She comes in and looks at me from head to toe, "Tris, you look great but you need to dress up a bit more show off more of what you got. Also you need to be prepared for a chance that Uri might have us play strip Dauntless or Candor." I shake my head, "Chris, I'm already wearing clothes that show off what I have, without showing off way to much skin. I'm not like you, I can't wear a shirt that only covers my chest, but still reveals everything. Or a skirt that is way too short to walk in. Also I already have a bag with a tank top, short sleeve shirt, a vest, and coat, as well as, tights and jeans for that reason."

Chris gives me a look that I know so well and I know I'm goanna lose and she is goanna get her way. She lays out a simple black dress that is strapless/backless. It looks like it has short sleeves but it's a lace add on that just lightly ends where a bra strap would be. It seems way shorter than any dress I have ever worn. She pulls out a matching lingerie set. The bra looks to be a black lacy material, that is a strapless push up and the underwear looks to be an identical material. She pulls out a pair of black stilettos type platform heels on the floor. She also pulls out a tight tank top, a tight short sleeve shirt, a normal long sleeve shirt, a leather jacket, lace stocking/pantyhose's, tight leggings, and a pair of dark low rider jeans that a cute design on the butt pockets, as well as, a cute bag that I guess will be holding all that in it. After that I see Chris has gone to my bathroom and lay out the make-up on the sink, as well as, lotions, a razor, shaving cream, Japanese Blossom body wash, Green Apple shampoo and conditioner, and start to turn on the shower. I go over to where the dress lays and pick it up and look at it. After awhile of looking at it I shout, "Chris, I can't wear this dress it shows ways too much and its super short." Chris comes over and grabs the dress out of my hands and shoves me towards the shower, "Go shower shave everywhere and I mean everywhere, use the body wash, use the shampoo twice, then use the conditioner, then come get me and I'll finish everything else. As for the dress you'll look great in it don't stress. Now, go!" I rush to the shower to start the long horrible process of showering.

After the showering is done, I wrap a towel around me and wring out my hair. I open the door and let Chris know I'm finished. Chris comes over and hands me a Japanese Blossom body lotion and tells me to rub it on my legs and arms, so I do it. Chris blow dries my hair and styles it into an up due, where it looks like it's a bun of curls with a few accessories. After my hair is finished she tells me to go put on the dress. So I get up and slip into the dress. The dress is longer then what I thought. It ends around the bottom of my knees. It's tight around the bust area but fans out down towards my knees. The dress shows off what little cleavage I have, as well as, my tattoos. I slid on the lacy stockings/pantyhose. After those are on all the way I slide on the stilettos and wrap the straps around my legs. Once I'm dressed Chris pulls me back into the bathroom to do my make-up. She lightly applied a layer of light gray eye shadow and black eyeliner to give me the smoky eye look. She put on a very light pink lip gloss on my lips and some foundation. It looks simple but it seemed to be a long process of multiple layers. But as I get up to look at myself, I can't begin to believe that this gorgeous woman is me.

I look over at the clock by my bed and see that it is 3:55 pm. It took me almost 30 min to get ready because of Chris. I shake my head and look at Chris who is still not ready, "Chris the party starts in 5 minutes. How the hell are you going to get to your apartment and get ready?" Chris looks at the clock, "Shit!" She runs out of my apartment to hers I believe. I fold the other clothes she gave me and put them in the bag. It looks like it could be also a big purse. It has a lace strap that can go over my shoulder; it has a lace overlay that has roses as a pattern. I close it and sling it over my shoulder. I walk out of my door and lock it. I step towards Tobias's apartment and gently nock on the door. Tobias answers the door in a nice pair of black jeans, that hug his but in all the right places and a nice black t-shirt that is hugs his biceps. Damn, he looks so hot. I close my legs and try to look at his face and get back to the reason why I am here in the first place. We are going to a party. When I get to look at his face, I noticed that his mouth is hanging open and his eyes are a little darker then they usually are. I clear my throat and get his attention. Tobias closes his mouth and tells me, "You look beautiful Tris." I blush and say, "You look handsome as well." Tobias give me a light kiss on the cheek and wraps an arm around my waist, after he closes and locks his door and we begin our walk to Uri's place.

**AN- So as you can see I have Furious 7 on my brain. I just watched this weekend. It was awesome. So much action in it, it had a lot of people on the edge of their seats. The person I went with told me that there were are few part of the movie that I looked like my eyes were going to explode out of my head. The ending was really good. It was sad; I thought I was going to cry. But the way they put it, all I could do was smile. It's sad that they decided to end the series. But the way the ended it was absolutely amazing and beautiful. If you haven't seen it, I recommend you go see it. I know, I said that this chapter was going to be the party as well. But when I got started it was hard to figure out how to get them ready to go somewhat. I didn't want to do what a lot of people did. I didn't want to take their ideas from them. I wanted to do something that's new. When I got half way through this I realized this was like already 1776 words without any authors notes. So I decided that this chapter is just them hanging out to kill like 4 hrs and getting ready for the party. So the next chapter I promise is the party. I will try to find a way to post some pictures, so I can show you what the outfits or hairstyles that I chose to do in my story. My descriptions do not do them justice.**


	5. 3 Uri's Party

**AN- Hello everyone, sorry for the wait on this chapter, the weekend of April 24****th**** and 25****th****, I went to Cokokeys water park and resort. I have also been trying to finish reading my book series Fallen before it's due on the 8****th****. I have also been cleaning my pig sty of a room and packing my things to move into my new house. I have also been stumped on how to make this chapter happen. I know it's a party and Uri's but I couldn't figure out how to put it into a chapter that you guys would love. But I hope you guys love it. I hope to have chapter 4 up soon and chapter 5, I'm sorry it took forever for me to get this out to you guys. But it's hard to write a party scene when you yourself have never been to a party.**

As we reach Uri's door we can already hear that the party is in full swing. Tobias opens the door and puts his hand on the small of my back as we enter. When we enter we are greeted with an Uri with a big grin on his face and a drink in both hands. Uri hands Tobias a beer and me a drink that is a light pink with a nice smell. I take a small sip and smile; it's not as strong as the other stuff I tried once with Tobias. Tobias takes a swing of his beer and leans forward, "its light champagne. Do you like it?" I nod my head to let him know I do like it. As we walk further into the door we see Zeke and Shauna in the kitchen where the make shift bar is, Mar is on the couch talking to Lynn, and there is allot of other people whose names I don't know.

After awhile of talking to our friends Chris and Will finally come through the door. Chris looks good in her short black dress and tall black high heels. I walk over to her and whisper, "Nice of you to finally join, but you look great." Chris nods and makes her way with Will to the part of the room where everyone is dancing. While they start to dance I look for Tobias and find him talking to Zeke and Shauna. I make my way over to him, when I reach him he wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my temple. We exchange some hellos, while Zeke and Tobias are talking Shauna complements me on my dress, "thank you, your outfit is amazing as well" Shauna is dressed in a black tank top and mini skirt and flats.

After they stop talking Tobias whispers, "having fun?" I nod, "Yes, this is amazing," as soon as, I get that out of my mouth the song "I Got A Girl Crush" comes on and I drag Tobias with me. We may not be the best dancers, but this song has a good rhythm to it and I feel like dancing with him. Tobias wraps his arms around my waist as I rest against his chest as we saw to the music. Every time the singer sings the part about the girl's eyes and hair Tobias squeezes me and gives my neck a kiss. After the song finishes we make our way out of the dancing crowed and make our way to the couch. Tobias sits down and pulls me onto his lap. We relax and drink out drinks, Tobias is on his third beer and I'm drinking a Long Island Ice Tea. I got told it's a strong drink, so not to drink it so fast since it doesn't taste of that much alcohol. But I think after this I'll be done drinking tonight, I had at least 2 champagnes and now this. I don't want to get drunk at my first Dauntless part.

Tobias and I talk while everyone dances to the music, when the song called "Just Dance" by Lady GaGa starts Chris, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn, and Mar come over and sit. I notice Uri isn't here, as I'm about to ask, 'Where is Uri' I find him standing on the counter dancing to the music. Everyone starts to cheer and laugh, when she starts to sing "I'm hip hipsonice , go use your muscle carve it up worth the hustle" Uri starts to jump up and down, but when he is about to stop he ends up falling off the counter and everyone quiets. After a few minutes Uri jumps up and says, "I'm ok" and everyone either laughs or starts to dance to the next song that plays. Uri begins to walk over to us and we try to stop our laughing. Uri slides over next to Mar, who is wearing a dark red crop top and a pair of black skinny jeans, and Lynn, who is wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and low-rider jeans. "So, how do you like the party so far" Uri asks, "I hope your having a fun time Tris?" I nod and put down my drink, "its amazing Uri" everyone nods as well.

As Chris drinks her Sex on the Beach, Will finishes his Cuba Libre aka Run and Coke and starts his Jack and Coke, Shauna sips her Tequila Sunrise, Zeke finishes his Bud Wiser, Lynn and Mar drinking some type of drink that looks the same but one has an olive which is Martinne and one has a onion in it which is a Cosmopolitian, and Uri drinks his Bud Light, I look around at my group of friends see how much they are enjoying the party. I look around the rest of the room and see everyone laughing and dancing and goofing off. I spot Skyler, Felix, and Aiden are huddled together talking and laughing. I look around for Nikki the other person who finished Initiation and became a full Dauntless member, I find her in the corner drink, and I notice that she is wearing a tank top and jeans. I think I see a hint of a tattoo where the shirt isn't covering, it looks like its kind of big and might take up her whole back or something.

Tobias breaks me from my staring but lightly shaking my leg. I look at him, "Yes" he shakes his head and I believe asks me again, "You finished with your drink?" I look down and notice I drank all of my Long Island Ice Tea while I was watching everyone around the room have fun. "Yah, but I think I'm done for tonight. I'm starting to feel the affect of the alcohol and don't want to get to drunk tonight." He grabs my glass and sets it down next to his empty bottle on the table next to us. When he's done I relax into his embrace, but I guess the party is over because Uri gets up and cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, "Party is over, if you are not an Initiate or a close friend of mine get out. NOW!" Everyone files out of the apartment.

When everyone left, we are left with me, Tobias, Shauna, Zeke, Chris, Will, Mar, Uri, Lynn, Nikki, Skyler, Felix, and Aiden. We clean up the apartment of all the empty bottles of beer, plastic cups of whatever people were drinking, and chips and other snacks off the floor or counters. After everything is cleaned and we relaxed for a bit, Uri tells us that we will be playing a game. The game that we will be playing is called….

**AN- Finally Chapter 3 is finished. I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. Writers block is a bitch. But it's out here for you guys to read now. I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think about it. What was good, what was bad, what you liked, what you hated, what you thought was funny, or what it should have had or should have lacked. It's always great to hear what you think of my chapters. Though not very many people say anything, I hope that doesn't stay a permanent thing and that everyone who reads this gives me some feedback even if it is just a good. The next chapter is the game chapter. I hope to have it up before the end of this week but we'll see. The games to choose from are Candor and Dauntless or the game Dare like the one Four/Tobias played when he was an initiate. I will hold some votes for a day. The one with the most votes will be the game that will be played during the next chapter. I also want you guys to give me ideas for dares that will be done and some truths that will be done if Candor and Dauntless is the winning game. I also hope to have chapter 5 done and posted by the end of the week or almost done. So I won't be so behind anymore. Chapter 5 might be a sample of what might happen in the future of the story to make up for being gone for so long. I'm not sure so stay tuned for more.**


	6. Auther Notes2

Hello lovely people who read this. This story is now on hold till I have some reviews. I have no clue of you guys like this or if I'm even good. I'll pick this back but as soon as I'm sure that you guys are reading and not just clicking on it. I also can't continue till you guys actually tell me what I need from the end of chapter 3. Also I have some information that I'll share with you guys. I just now realized this book series has taught me at least 7 or so definitions without me even knowing. Here they are;

1\. Dauntless- adjective : FEARLESS, UNDAUNTED a dauntless hero

2\. Candor- noun 1 a : WHITENESS,, BRILLIANCE b obsolete : unstained purity 2 : freedom from prejudice or malice : FAIRNESS 3 archaic : KINDLINESS 4 : unreserved, honest, or sincere expression : FORTHRIGHTNESS

3\. Amity- noun, plural -ties : FRIENDSHIP; especially : friendly relations between nations

4\. Erudite- adjective : possessing or displaying erudition- noun : extensive knowledge acquired chiefly from books : profound, recondite or bookish learning

5\. Abnegation- noun : DENIAL; especially : SELF-DENIAL

6\. Divergent- adjective 1 a : diverging from each other divergent paths b : differing from each other or from a standard the divergent interests of capital and labor 2 : relating to or being an infinite sequence that does not have a limit or an infinite series whose partial sums do not have a limit 3 : causing divergence of rays

7\. Insurgent- noun 1 : a person who revolts against civil authority or an established government especially : a rebel not recognized as a belligerent 2 : one who acts contrary to the policies and decisions of one's own political party adjective : rising in opposition to civil authority or established leadership: REBELLIOUS

8\. Allegiance- noun 1 a : the obligation of a feudal vassal to his liege lord b (1) : the fidelity owed by a subject or citizen to a sovereign or government (2) : the obligation of an alien to the government under which the alien resides 2 : devotion or loyalty to a person, group, or cause syn see FIDELITY — allegiant-adjective


	7. Last Auther Note

Hello everyone to all of you my favorite followers. It is sad to stay that my story Tris' Life After Initiation will most likely come down from this site. After many days of not writing chapter for it or having an idea of how to make the next chapter for it, I have come to the conclusion that it will not be completed. Although I did have future chapter for that story planed and already had the plot and stuff but just needed to write them. I just could not figure out how to get there so I just decided to stop with the story. I will stick with making my one shot's for the Divergent series but I feel like I will not continue with this story. I may remove it at some point by the end of this year. But if I hear from one of you to not get rid of it I will keep it but mark it as complete even though it is not. So without further a due I am now concluding this story to an end. If I ever figure out where to go with the next chapter and how to get to further chapters that I had in mind I will remove this story from Complete to In Progress again. So for now far well everyone.


	8. guest reviews

**Guest Reviews**

From: Guest

:Okay, I just discovered your account and I really enjoy reading your writing. It's well thought out and pays strong attention to detail, which I absolutely love. It would be so awesome if you would continue this story, you have so many ways you could go with it and set up an interesting plot. Just out of curiosity, have you ever read the fanfic series "A Different Divergent" by moonshine356? I noticed a few parallels between your story and hers, not that you copied or anything, in fact your story is quite original. It could be a coincidence, just wondering :) so please consider continuing this story, I'll be rooting for you either way :D

HeartthrobbingFanticyLover

I have read allot of divergent stories but that story isn't in my collection so I guess it's a coincidence. But as for my plot I already had it figured out. I have ideas of what to do with the story but I just can't figure out what to do to get there so far. It's great that you think my story is great and original. I might go forward with this story but I won't go forward for a while. I wish I could pm with you but sadly you are just a guest review so I have to do this. But I hope that each and every fan will continue to follow this story even though that it won't be updated for a while. If I get guest reviews I will update like this. But if I think about making more chapters I might post a new one where it is not so clustered. So keep following this one so you can get my comments and author notes.


	9. 4 Dauntless and Candor

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE DO NOT IGNORE-Well I'm back with another chapter for this story. This author note will not be on her for long maybe a week or so. Then I will remove it from the chapter, just like I did with the others. It makes it neater and more professional if I do say so myself and add it to RE-Tris' Life After Initiation. I'm sorry for not being on much but I have been in the process of moving to a new house since May. We just got her about a month or so ago. Everything is almost unpacked and it looks like we live here now. We just got internet a few weeks ago. I have been on this site for awhile now reading and waiting to see what you guys will review with. Some never review about a vote about something I ask. But others will say good chapter. But after I posted that I was done with this story you all asked for me to continue. Well I will but with a few modifications; these are that I will update after I get at least 5 reviews on the chapter. Don't care if it just says good or bad, if I need to improve a bit or if I made a spelling error, if it's something you would like to see in future chapters. But if I ask for votes on something I want you to vote about it at least. After I get these 5 or so reviews I will post my other chapters if I haven't already written them. But now about this chapter, this is hard to do since I haven't been to a party really. The only game I ever really played was Never Have I Ever. But since they don't tell you much about the characters in the books I can't figure out what for them to do. I picked the Dauntless and Candor aka Dare or Truth because I got told by 1 person to do it and that person was Bookworm613. Thank you so much for replying to my request. But since no one else voted for anything else I chose to do this. I didn't really get any dare or truth request, so I might just do something simple or just be mean to you guys. You'll just have to read and find out.

* * *

Uriah tells us the game we will be playing is Strip Dauntless and Candor. After getting told that, the girls and I get up and head to the bathrooms to change into our clothes that we packed just in case this game came up. As we are changing in the bathrooms the guys are getting everything set up. I don't know what it is exactly, but from what I was told I think its drinks or something. I sigh because I thought I was done with the drinks, I guess not. After I'm done getting everything on that Chris threw at me, I neatly fold my dress up and put it in my bag. I feel like splashing water on my face to get ready but I didn't bring my makeup and Chris would just kill me if I messed it up. I reluctantly get out of the bathroom and make my way over to everyone. I notice that there are bottles of alcohol on a mini table and all the guys are sitting around it with a few girls. I take my seat next to Tobias and lean into his chest. He slings his arm around my waist. As we sit around the table, Tobias tells me the exact rules for Dauntless and Candor. From what he told me they are;

1\. The owner of the apartment picks someone Candor or Dauntless first unless they have a new comer. (Great I'm screwed! I have to dare or ask a truth first)

2\. The person you ask picks either Candor or Dauntless.

3\. You give them dare if they pick Dauntless and you give them a truth if they pick Candor.

4\. He or she has to take off a piece of clothing if they don't do the dare or the truth.

5\. Then he or she asks the next person.

6\. This keeps happening but the first person who has nothing left on or if you're a girl and don't want to take off your underwear and bra has to take a shot for those and they lose.

7\. This is repeated till 1 person is left fully clothed or mostly clothed while everyone is stripped naked.

This does not seem good. After all the girls and guys are sitting down Uri gives a brief explanation of the rules. After that is done everyone looks at me to start it. I look around the circle as I try and figure out who to ask, I notice that it consist of Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, Felix, Nikki, Aiden, Skyler, Will, Christina, Tobias, and myself. As I look around and decide on Christina. I look at Christina and am about to ask her Candor or Dauntless, when all of a sudden I don't feel so well. I run to the bathroom and puck my guts out.

I notice Tobias has come to see if I'm ok. He rubs my back while I finish pucking since my hair is up and out of the way. When I'm done I rinse out my mouth and we walk out of the bathroom and towards our friends.

"Tris isn't feeling well,"he says.

"Aww!"they all say.

But after agreeing to let me rest they all say good night and hope you feel well. As we walk toward our apartment areas, I lean against Tobias. As soon as we are in front of my door Tobias stops and turns me around and starts to kiss me till I cover my mouth and say, "Sorry I don't feel well and I don't want you sick too." He gives me a peck on the cheek and then leaves to his apartment. After I close my door and lock it, I change into my pajamas after I brush my teeth and wash my face of all my makeup and go to bed. I set my alarm early in the morning for my first day as Dauntless Leader.

* * *

AN- Well that's the chapter, Hope you all like it. Please leave a review after you read this. *smiles* Let me know what you think. Give me ideas for what might happen during her first day as Leader or what you might want in other chapters. The next chapter will be up after I get 5 Reviews on this chapter. Hope you guys have a nice night. *laughs*


	10. 5 Part One of Tris' First Day

Chapter 5 Tris' First Day as A Leader

**AN- Sorry for being gone for so long, I've been still settling in my new house. I've lived here for 2 years now. I know you all wonder how's it takes 2 years to get settled. Well first I had to unpack and that latterly took a year to get everything out of boxes. Then after all that I had to organize everything because it trashed my room. It's still not fully organized and set up the way I would like it, but I'm getting there. Then I also started a job last year, its going good. The pay could be better but hey I work part time for minimum wage. But lastly and not certainly least I've had major writers block with this story. I have so many ideas for so many chapters so this story is nowhere near the end. But I just couldn't put one word down for this story. I hope to have some for you guys to read real soon. This chapter might be shorter then what I wanted so I might have this be a two parter for right now.**

**Chapter 5: Tris' First Day as A Leader Part 1**

As sleep tries to keep its claws on Tris, she knows at some point her alarm is going to go off signal it's time to get up and get ready for her first day at work. As she rolls over onto her side and gets comfortable to fall back into a dreamless sleep her alarm makes its presence know by blearing its evil head, signaling its 7am and she has to get ready for her first day as Dauntless leader at 9am.

Tris rolls over onto her side and hit the alarm clock to shut it up. In her fumbling around she hits the snooze and thinks, "I still have some time before I have to head into work" and rolls over onto her side and gets comfy for some extra minutes of sleep. Tris gets like 5 more minutes of sleep before her alarm goes off again. She's thinking about letting it beep and going back to sleep. In the middle of her thinking this she gets a thought in her head that someone will come knocking on her door to get her soon if she doesn't get up. So she rolls back onto her other side and hits the stop bottom quieting her alarm for the day.

Tris sits up on her bed and stretches her tired muscles in her body. As she's stretching she thinks of what to wear for her first day. She stands up and walks to her bathroom to start the process of getting ready. As she closes the door to her bathroom she gets a look at herself in the mirror she notices her hair is in one giant knot and sighs. She grabs her comb and detangler and gets into getting that knot out of her hair. In the middle of getting the knot out of her hair she turns the shower to the right temperature to get her up and running. While she waits for it to get to where she likes it she finishes her hair. She puts the detangler away and gets into the shower to wash her hair and body.

Tris steps out of the shower and dries herself off. With a towel wrapped around her, Tris opens the door to her bathroom and steps out into her bedroom and notice's the clock reads 7:35am. As she's walking around her room to get to her closet she dries her hair with her towel. Once her hair is all dried with the towel she is standing in front of her closet that holds all her clothes in it. She opens it to search for something that looks like it would go with her first day on the job because she doesn't think her regular day clothes would go with her first day on the job.

As Tris goes through all her clothes in her closet she come across an outfit she thinks is perfect, so she grabs it and starts to put it on. Her outfit consists of skin tight leather black pants that have some zippers on mid thighs though she's not sure they are for use along with of course the regular pockets that have zippers. Next she grabs the top that is a sleeveless black shirt that zips in the front from both the top and bottom and she zips it to wear you can see some cleavage and her bellybutton; it also has some layers on the sides where her hips are to add some flair to it. Tris grabs a her favorite leather jacket that doesn't really accentuates anything but fits her nice, it has a zipper on her right chest that zips down to shows a pocket and the regular pockets that coats normally have but also zip down. Tris grabs her fingerless gloves that only have a thumb hole to keep them in place. Next she decides her shoes; she is stuck between choosing her regular military command boots or a pair of boots that lace up her calf's that have a small slim heel. In the middle of her choosing she looks at the clock and notice's that it is reads 8:15am and realizes she has about 45 minutes till she has to go to her job and just grabs her military command boots and puts them on so she can run and have breakfast with her friends before she has to start her job.

Tris makes it in time to the dining hall and sees all her friends at the table along with Tobias. Tris walks to where all the food is and grabs what she wants before sitting at the table next to Tobias. "Sorry I was late getting here. I was trying to decide what to wear on my first day on the job." Tris explains. Everyone just nods, while Tobias looks at me and leans in to whisper into my ear, "You look nice Tris." Tris blushes and says, "Thank you." They all eat and talk about how they think the day will go. Until everyone stares at Tris waiting for her to start talking about how she thinks her day will go. Tris stutters and tries to figure out what to say until she realizes that she has exactly 20 minutes to get to work, Tris says, "Sorry guys but I have to go or I'm going to be late on my first day." She gets up and says her goodbyes before she leaves. As she was just about to get out of the dining hall she feels someone grab her wrist and looks to see that it's Tobias. Tobias blushes and rubs his neck while saying, "What I can't walk my girlfriend to her first day on her job, as well as, walking to work myself." Tris blushes and nods while they walk to where they will begin their days as new leaders of Dauntless.

**AN- Well this is it for this chapter. I hope you guys like it and have ideas on how Tris' day on the job will go. This took awhile to think up of but as soon and I got it I kept going until I lost it. But I got enough to create a chapter even if it's a small one. I hope to be able to make the next chapter and post it soon. But I don't know. All ideas will be welcome and may actually help me create the next chapter. Sorry for this being in 3****rd**** POV, hope to change that before I post this in the other story with no author notes.**


End file.
